


『CM』Farewell

by 7QS7



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 07:22:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15903582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7QS7/pseuds/7QS7
Summary: 深海迷航AU





	『CM』Farewell

“070205，今天的药。”穿着白色隔离服的工作人员挨个敲响每一间玻璃房子的小窗口，用银色塑料小杯装好的三颗黄绿相间的胶囊，一颗蓝色的丸药还有四片白色圆形的药片连同他们的午餐一起被送进去，他们有二十分钟解决这一杯黏糊糊的营养液和两块不知道是什么肉做的肉饼，午饭结束后半小时，会有带枪的安保人员护送他们去进行日常检查。

 

托盘顺着传送带滑到地板上，Cristiano背对着外面靠在床架上不知道在看什么一直没起身，工作人员看完监控又从走廊尽头返回来继续敲他的玻璃：“070205！”

 

Cristiano是这里的重点看管对象，从被送进来到现在，试图逃跑三次，打伤医护人员两次，拒绝吃药或者装作吃药然后吐掉无数次。第二次逃跑，两个后腰别着警棍的保安架着他的胳膊把他抓回来，鲜血顺着眉骨和下颌线滴在纯白色的地面上，又被耷拉在地板上完全使不了力的双腿擦干净，无休止的殴打让他每一次呼吸都伴随着难以言喻的疼痛。

 

“早这么听话多好，何必要受这么多罪……”管理员用钥匙挑起他的下巴，像挑摆件儿似的打量一阵：“这么标致张脸，可不就打花了？”

 

“呵。”Cristiano用气声笑了，右手挣开拉扯他的保安勾两下手指示意管理员凑过来，待距离够近便一口啐在地上：“这是实验室不是医院，而我们是小白鼠，不是你们想治好的病人，你以为我不知道吗？”

 

“不知好歹。”那管理员一把将Cristiano推到地上，看他疼得直吸冷气，而后像什么都没看见似的又补了一脚上去：“前面左转，两位辛苦。”

 

Cristiano坐在自己装着金属栏杆的单间里对外界的一切充耳不闻，专心看着一只背上有六颗星的甲虫在床角的立柱上爬来爬去，研究所会定时给他注射安定类药物，所以轮值的工作人员也就不太惧怕他会有暴力行为，钥匙插进锁孔转动后的咔哒声和密码正确刷卡确认的嘀声过后，他终于有了反应。

 

Lionel在空间狭窄逼仄的鱼缸里游来游去，他还是想不明白为什么Gerard的嘴像巫师的水晶球一样灵验，他只有一次没有听话跑到浅海找几只水母玩儿，就被那些长着两条腿的生物关进了笼子。浅蓝色的鱼尾拍打着水面，他想起他居住的地方，他深海之下的家乡，继而变得异常焦躁，手指上尖利的指甲把玻璃划得咯吱咯吱响。

 

Cristiano就是在这个时候冲进来的，任是Lionel再焦躁不安实验室的金属大门咚的一声砸在墙上还是把他吓得不行，他抱着尾巴一下缩进水底，嘟起嘴巴咕噜咕噜吐着泡泡。这个男人穿的衣服跟平常过来的人不一样，身上还带着血液的甜香味儿，他敲了敲水缸并且摊开双手证明自己没有武器，Lionel便从水里钻出来舔了舔他的肩膀。

 

Cristiano从没见过这种生物，只是从看管他们的那些人口中听说这个小东西便是研究的焦点，在柔软而冰凉的舌尖舔过他皮肤的那一刻，他突然想到一个很严重的问题——这小家伙要是真的跟传说中的人鱼一样，诱惑人类又杀死人类，这该如何是好？

 

Cristiano握紧了手里的棒球棍，估算如果自己和小家伙同时出手，自己胜算有多大，不过Lionel倒是再没有动作了，趴在水缸边缘歪着头打量他。

 

“你会说话吗？”Cristiano问。

Lionel想了一会儿说话这个词到底是什么意思然后很迟疑的摇了摇头，他不爱学习，外族语言课更是能逃则逃，早知道学外语这么有用他一定乖乖跟Gerard去上课，也不至于现在跟这个男人在这里面面相觑。

 

“那你能像小美人鱼一样变出腿来吗？”

Lionel不知道什么是小美人鱼，不过他知道什么是腿，他又摇摇头，把尾巴探出水面挥舞两下恹恹的缩回水缸里。

 

“那你愿意跟我走吗？”

这下Lionel可听懂了，离开这个地方，不需要再被针管扎进身体，不需要天天吃一样的营养剂，不需要一边害怕漏电一边被各种仪器束缚在水缸里，他用力点头，尾巴掀起的水花扑了Cristiano满头满脸。

 

“那乖乖藏好不要出声好吗？”

 

真的带回家一个海洋生物并不是件很好接受的事情，比如说不要钱似的用水量还有快要被拖把擦穿的地板，以及时不时就要被刷新一次的世界观。

 

Cristiano现在还记得某天回家发现他的小家伙并不在浴缸里玩橡胶鸭子，正当他准备立马收拾东西离开这个地方的时候，卧室传来Lionel咯咯咯的笑声，推开门，小家伙正在床上打滚。

 

见他进来，Lionel像淘气却被家长抓了个正着的小孩子，坐在床边低着头抠Cristiano给他买的小熊维尼，摆着尾巴示意他是把自己晾干才跑进来的，没有弄脏地板和床铺。

 

“……我以为你被抓走了知不知道，都不想着我会担心你吗？”Lionel低着头听Cristiano训他，等说完了才仰起脸抱住男人的腰小动物似的蹭个不停，Cristiano还在气头上不想理他，他就举起缠着布条的指甲给Cristiano看。

 

“你自己想的？”Cristiano一开口就觉得自己又输了，不论什么样的脾气，在Lionel面前都会融成一汪水，化成全部的温柔和爱意给他生长游弋。

 

Lionel亲了亲Cristiano胳膊上的抓痕点点头，小心翼翼把手放在他裸露的皮肤上然后微微用了一点力气，确认不会留下伤口才笑起来，头探进床底下揪出另外半张床单。

 

“你就知道怎么讨我心疼是不是？”食指弯曲的指节在Lionel额头上轻轻敲了两下，Cristiano笑的无可奈何：“还知道我拿你总是没有办法。”

 

从实验室带走Lionel的时候Cristiano想的是怎么能从这个海洋生物的身上找到医治自己的办法，再不济，这也是他和实验室谈判的筹码，也许是虚假的平静生活让他忘却了背后的暗潮汹涌，那些人找来的时候，Cristiano的第一反应居然是难过，他要失去Lionel了。

他以前从不带Lionel去海边，总是用别人会看到你作为敷衍，其实是因为他怕Lionel走了便不再回来，那他就真的是孤身一人了，而如今，他却愿意亲手放Lionel自由。

 

“该走了，这次你要藏好知道吗？”Cristiano在临海的岩石上单膝跪下，卷起的海浪打出白沫，飞溅着落在他的脸上。他用手掌贴住Lionel的脸颊，拇指左右划动几下给这个他从来搞不清叫什么的海洋生物擦干净眼泪，他才不在乎Lionel到底是什么，有什么作用，这是他的Leo，他的爱人。

 

“如果你再回来找我，我就会生气了，我的Leo最乖了对吗？”

 

那小小的身体在汹涌的海浪中摇摆着，尽力保持着平衡，贴紧岩壁像知道要被抛弃的小宠物一样乖顺而温柔的将头靠向Cristiano的手心，然后吸着鼻子用力点了点头。

 

他不明白Cris为什么一定要他走，不理解实验室的水族箱和那些穿白大褂的人，不会用刀叉吃腌鳕鱼，甚至最近才刚刚学会跳进浴缸的时候要记得关水。不过他知道，Cris可能会骗他，但是一定不会害他。

 

“Cris？Cris，Cris……”Lionel念着他唯一学会的一个单词，发音不准却缱绻的要命，Cristiano抹了一把脸上温热的水渍拍了拍Lionel柔软的头发：“我没哭，是水，去吧。”

 

Lionel又看了他一眼终于把上身也没入水中，只留下一个蓝色的尾巴尖在奶白色的泡沫里一闪而过，Cristiano转过身，双手捂住脸终于控制不住自己，眼泪顺着颧骨流下来没入衣领：“Farewell，my……Leo。”

 

 

END or TBC

本来今天想更新恋爱脑那篇的，想让伊万哥哥当场表演情书范例式夸魔笛那种，但是家里养了十一年的狗狗自己跑丢了，我跟女朋友找了快两天也没个结果，还是挺难过的，所以等那篇的小可爱们不好意思啦，可能得过几天再更新那个❤


End file.
